brunuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Musique de Bleach
Regroupement des bandes originales et singles de Bleach : Bandes originales Original Soundtrack 01 * 01 - On the precipice of defeat * 02 - ~Asterisk~ (Ost Ver.) * 03 - Comical world * 04 - Oh so tired * 05 - Head in the clouds * 06 - Ditty for daddy * 07 - Creping shadows * 08 - Raw breath of danger * 09 - Enemy unseen * 10 - Will of the heart * 11 - Requiem for the lost ones * 12 - Nothing can be explained (vocal ver.) * 13 - Burden of the past * 14 - Destiny awaits * 15 - Catch-22 * 16 - Heat of the battle * 17 - Blaze of the soul reaper * 18 - Battle ignition * 19 - Never meant to belong * 20 - Storm center * 21 - Number one (vocal ver.) * 22 - Going home * 23 - Life is like a boat (TV) * 24 - Peaceful afternoon * 25 - Thank You!! (TV) Original Soundtrack 02 * 01 - Choked * 02 - Emergence of the haunted * 03 - On the verge of insanity * 04 - Confrontation * 05 - Diago 45° tango * 06 - Dodo dance * 07 - Splaaash boogie * 08 - Ominous premonition * 09 - Phenomena * 10 - Demolition drive * 11 - Here to stay * 12 - A requiem * 13 - Compassion * 14 - Citadel of the bount * 15 - The calling * 16 - Shadow's masquerade * 17 - Whisper of the apocalypse * 18 - Back the wall * 19 - Rage of lunacy * 20 - Torn apart * 21 - Swan song * 22 - 999 * 23 - Number one (Nas-T Mix) Original Soundtrack 03 * 01 - La distancia para un duelo * 02 - Principio de lucha * 03 - Nube negra * 04 - Clavar la espada * 05 - No regresar * 06 - Fiesta de guerra. * 07 - Batalla,Batalla * 08 - Andar errante. * 09 - Get Smart! * 10 - Escalon * 11 - Shady charade * 12 - Quincy's craft * 13 - Dominio del chad * 14 - KO * 15 - Magot's dance * 16 - Orihime's line * 17 - Soundscape to ardor * 18 - Hollowed * 19 - Anguish * 20 - Princess in captivity * 21 - Cops'n robbers * 22 - Dancin' in the dunes * 23 - Can't back down * 24 - Scoudrels * 25 - Yours truly * 26 - Turkish delight * 27 - Ola ! Arrancar Remix !! Memories of Nobody - Original Soundtrack * 01 - State of emergency * 02 - Rush to the scene * 03 - Number one ( version filmlogia ) * 04 - Always be with in mind * 05 - Eerie blanck * 06 - Into the storm * 07 - Senna * 08 - Shadows close in * 09 - Perishing one * 10 - Blast ! * 11 - Will save you * 12 - Turn the tables * 13 - Dark one * 14 - Nothing anymore * 15 - Ceremony commences * 16 - Number one (Malicious Gravy MC) * 17 - Come to lend a hand * 18 - Frenzied battle * 19 - Fight to the death * 20 - Tables have turned * 21 - Showdown * 22 - Climax and annihilation of the world * 23 - Into the fire * 24 - Always be with me in mind (instrumental version) * 25 - Into the fire (guitar version) The Diamond Dust Rebellion - Original Soundtrack * 01 - Kingdom Treasure Stamp * 02 - Attack On The Beat * 03 - Fate,The * 04 - Start To Investigate * 05 - Disastrous Scene * 06 - Diamond Dust * 07 - Execution * 08 - Guitar 3 * 09 - Recollection 1 * 10 - World #05 * 11 - Nightmare * 12 - Uneasines * 13 - Feudal Society * 14 - Wanderers * 15 - Recollection 2 * 16 - Assassination * 17 - Baddest Presentiment * 18 - World #07 Blues * 19 - Encirclement Battle * 20 - Recollection 3 * 21 - Jam Blues,A * 22 - Japanesq * 23 - Rest Of Your Life,The * 24 - Treachery * 25 - Showing Off * 26 - Invasion * 27 - Breakthrough Even * 28 - Spiritual Bond * 29 - Db Blues Fade to Black - Original Soundtrack * 01 - Fade To Black A02 * 02 - Fade To Black A05a * 03 - Fade To Black A06 * 04 - Pray That You Always Understand Me FX * 05 - Guitar Test A Cappella * 06 - Nothing Can Be Explained Instrumental 2008 * 07 - Fade To Black 3BLM 46 * 08 - Fade To Black 3BLM 51a * 09 - Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Mouvement : Violin * 10 - Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Mouvement : Cello & Orchestra * 11 - Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Mouvement : Piano * 12 - Fade To Black A04a * 13 - Fade To Black B07a * 14 - Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Mouvement : Cello & Orchestra * 15 - Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Mouvement : Violin * 16 - Fade To Black B03 * 17 - Fade To Black BLM 01a * 18 - Guitar Test * 19 - Fade To Black B14 * 20 - Fade To Black B13a * 21 - What Can You See In Their Eyes * 22 - Stand Up Be Strong (Partie I) * 23 - Stand Up Be Strong (Partie II) * 24 - Pray That You Always Understand Me * 25 - Pray That You Always Understand Me (Piano) * 26 - Suite "Going Home" 1st Mouvement : Cello & Orchestra * 27 - Suite "Going Home" 2nd Mouvement : Piano Solo * 28 - Fade To Black Irish Dance * 29 - Pray That You Always Understand Me Tony's Cello Singles Génériques de début ~Asterisk~ Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Orange Range. Le générique "~Asterisk~" apparaît dans les épisodes de 1 à 25. * 01 - ~Asterisk~ * 02 - Mission in Taisakusen * 03 - Spiral * 04 - ~Asterisk~ (Romantic version) D-tecnolife Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Uverworld. Le générique "D-tecnolife" apparaît dans les épisodes de 26 à 51. * 01 - D-tecnoLife * 02 - Mixed-up * 03 - Ai ta Kokoro * 04 - D-tecnoLife (TV size) Ichirin no Hana Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par High and Mighty Color. Le générique "Ichirin no Hana" apparaît dans les épisodes de 52 à 74. * 01 - Ichirin no Hana * 02 - Warped Reflection * 03 - Ichirin no Hana (Huge hollow mix) * 04 - Ichirin no Hana (Less vocal track) Tonight, Tonight, Tonight Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Beat Crusaders. Le générique "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" apparaît dans les épisodes de 75 à 97. * 01 - Tonight, Tonight, Tonight * 02 - I wanna go to the disko * 03 - E.C.D.T * 04 - Everbody hate my guitar sound Rolling star Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Yui. Le générique "Rolling star" apparaît dans les épisodes de 98 à 120. * 01 - Rolling star * 02 - Winter hot music * 03 - I remember you (Yui version acoustic) * 04 - Rolling star (Instrumental) Alones Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Aqua Timez. Le générique "Alones" apparaît dans les épisodes de 121 à 143. * 01 - Alones * 02 - Akatsuki * 03 - Mr - road runner (DJ mass'skate sonic remix) * 04 - Alones (Instrumental mix) After Dark Ce single contient 2 musiques et, est interprété par Asian Kung-fu Generation. Le générique "After Dark" apparaît dans les épisodes de 144 à 167. * 01 - After Dark * 02 - Yuigahama Kite Chu-Bura Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Kelun. Le générique "Chu-Bura" apparaît dans les épisodes de 168 à 189. * 01 - Chu-Bura * 02 - Boy's Don't Cry * 03 - Asayake Umbrella * 04 - Chu-Bura (instrumental) Velonica Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Aqua Timez. Le générique "Velonica" apparaît dans les épisodes de 190 à 214. * 01 - Velonica * 02 - Kanade ai * 03 - Kaoru * 04 - Velonica (instrumental) Shōjo S Ce single contient 4 musiques (5 avec l'exclusif de l'édition limitée b) et, est interprété par Scandal. Le générique "Shōjo S" apparaît dans les épisodes de 215 à ???. # Shojo S # Natsu Neiro # Future (So Easy sur l'édition limité B) # Shojo S (instrumental) (Sur l'édition limité A et B) Génériques de fin Life is like a boat Ce single contient 2 musiques et, est interprété par Rie Fu. Le générique "Life is like a boat" apparaît dans les épisodes de 1 à 13. * 01 - Life is like a boat * 02 - Voice Thank You!! Ce single contient 2 musiques et, est interprété par Home Made Kazoku. Le générique "Thank You!!" apparaît dans les épisodes de 14 à 25. * 01 - Thank You!! * 02 - Home sweet home (Reborn) Houki boshi Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Younha. Le générique "Houki boshi" apparaît dans les épisodes de 26 à 38. * 01 - Houki boshi * 02 - Ashita, tenki ni nare * 03 - Omoide ni dekinai * 04 - Houki Boushi (Instrumental) Happy people Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Skoop on Somebody. Le générique "Happy people" apparaît dans les épisodes de 39 à 51. * 01 - Happy people * 02 - Eien no hoshizora * 03 - Omoide ni dekinai * 04 - Houki boushi (Instrumental) Life Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Yui. Le générique "Life" apparaît dans les épisodes de 52 à 63. * 01 - Life * 02 - Crossroad * 03 - Tomorrow's way (Version acoustic) * 04 - Life (Instrumental) My Pace Ce single contient 3 musiques et, est interprété par SunSet Swish. Le générique "My Pace" apparaît dans les épisodes de 64 à 74. * 01 - My Pace * 02 - Suna no Objet * 03 - My Pace (Original Karaoke) Hanabi Ce single contient 3 musiques et, est interprété par Ikimono Gakari. Le générique "Hanabi" apparaît dans les épisodes de 75 à 86. * 01 - Hanabi * 02 - Amai Nigai Jikan * 03 - Momen no Handkerchief Movin!! Ce single contient 5 musiques et, est interprété par Takacha. Le générique "Movin!!" apparaît dans les épisodes de 87 à 97. * 01 - Movin !! * 02 - Ame ni mo... Kaze ni mo... * 03 - Live in Takacha V * 04 - Suiyoubi * 05 - Movin !! (Acoustic Version) Baby it's you Ce single contient 5 musiques et, est interprété par June. Le générique "Baby it's you" apparaît dans les épisodes de 98 à 109. * 01 - Baby it's you * 02 - Discotheque Romantic * 03 - Love * 04 - Baby it's you (less vocal) * 05 - Discotheque Romantic (less vocal) Sakura Biyori Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Mai Hoshimura. Le générique "Sakura Biyori" apparaît dans les épisodes de 110 à 120. * 01 - Sakura Biyori * 02 - Wonder Land * 03 - Yoru Tsuki * 04 - Sakura Biyori (Instrumental) Tsumasaki Ce single contient 2 musiques et, est interprété par Ore Ska Band. Le générique "Tsumasaki" apparaît dans les épisodes de 121 à 131. * 01 - Tsumasaki * 02 - Pinocchio (Live @ Sakai Shimin Kaikan) Daidai Ce single contient 2 musiques et, est interprété par Chatmonchy. Le générique "Daidai" apparaît dans les épisodes de 132 à 143. * 01 - Daidai * 02 - Cosmo Town * 03 - Real Tane wo Maku Hibi Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Atari Kousuke. Le générique "Tane wo Maku Hibi" apparaît dans les épisodes de 144 à 154. * 01 - Tane wo maku hibi * 02 - Michi no tochuu * 03 - Kotoba wa iranai * 04 - Chikyuu kyoudai Kansha Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par RSP. Le générique "Kansha" apparaît dans les épisodes de 155 à 167. * 01 - Kansha * 02 - Ai to Yuujou ~ Cypress Ueno is mine * 03 - Homie * 04 - Kansha (Instrumental) Orange Ce single contient 3 musiques et, est interprété par Lil'B a.k.a Mie&Aila. Le générique "Orange" apparaît dans les épisodes de 168 à 179. * 01 - Orange * 02 - Lil luv * 03 - Orange (Kira Kira house mix) Gallop Ce single contient 5 musiques et, est interprété par Pe'zmoku. Le générique "Gallop" apparaît dans les épisodes de 180 à 189. * 01 - Gallop * 02 - Ryuusei Gun * 03 - Misshitsu * 04 - Nica's Dream * 05 - Mousha no Tabiji (Re-constructed by pe'zmoku) Hitohira no Hanabira Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Stereo Pony. Le générique "Hitohira no Hanabira" apparaît dans les épisodes de 190 à 201. * 01 - Hitohira no Hanabira * 02 - Nyaamii * 03 - Yuukan na Funny Friends * 04 - Hitohira no Hanabira (Instrumental) Sky Chord Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Shion Tsuji. Le générique "Sky Chord" apparaît dans les épisodes de 202 à 214. * 01 - Sky chord ~大人になる君へ~ * 02 - Brand New Day * 03 - Candy Kicks (Acoustic Version) * 04 - Sky chord ~大人になる君へ~ (Instrumental) Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite Ce single contient 4 musiques et, est interprété par Sambo Master. Le générique "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" apparaît dans les épisodes de 215 à 229. * 01 - Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite * 02 - Akashi * 03 - Boku ha Jiyuu * 04 - Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite (BLEACH Ending) Mad Surfer Ce single contient 2 musiques et, est interprété par Kenichi Asai. Le générique "Mad Surfer" apparaît dans les épisodes de 230 à ???. * 01 - Mad Surfer * 02 - SAD PARTY Beat Collection 1st Les albums faisant partie des séries "Beat Collection" sont des albums dont les chansons sont interprétées par les doubleurs officiels des personnages de la série animée. 1st Session, #1 : Kurosaki Ichigo * 01 - My blade as my pride * 02 - Tatoos on the sky * 03 - Memories in the rain * 04 - My blade as my pride (Instrumental) 1st Session, #2 : Abarai Renji * 01 - Rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior * 02 - Standing to defend you * 03 - Gomi tamemitai na machi de oretachi wa deatta * 04 - Rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior (Instrumental) 1st Session, #3 : Ishida Uryuu * 01 - Quincy no hokori ni kakete * 02 - Aesthetics and identity * 03 - Suigintou no Yoru * 04 - Quincy no hokori ni kakete (Instrumental) 1st Session, #4 : Yamada Hanatarou & Kon * 01 - Shimpainai oneesan * 02 - Hanataro desu * 03 - Lions never surrender * 04 - Shimpainai oneesan (Instrumental) 1st Session, #5 : Ichimaru Gin * 01 - Sekai wa sude ni azamuki no ue ni * 02 - Fuyu no hanabi (feat. Rangiku) * 03 - Hyouri * 04 - Sekai wa sude ni azamuki no ue ni (Instrumental) Beat Collection 2nd 2nd Session, #1 : Kurosaki Ichigo & Zangetsu * 01 - Sky high * 02 - Rain * 03 - Zan * 04 - Sky high (Instrumental) * 05 - Rain (Instrumental) * 06 - Zan (Instrumental) 2nd Session, #2 : Momo Hinamori & Tôshiro Hitsugaya & Matsumoto Rangiku * 01 - This light i see (Hitsugaya) * 02 - Momoiro no Hana (Momo) * 03 - Ranka (Matsumoto) * 04 - This light i see (Instrumental) * 05 - Momoiro no Hana (Instrumental) * 06 - Ranka (Instrumental) 2nd Session, #3 : Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yachiru Kusajishi & Zaraki Kenpachi * 01 - We * 02 - Come to like it. This fight now * 03 - Funny days * 04 - We (Instrumental) * 05 - Come to like it. This fight now (Instrumental) * 06 - Funny days (Instrumental) 2nd Session, #4 : Jin Kariya, Cloud, Nova & Ririn * 01 - Looking for... * 02 - Game!Game!Game! * 03 - Faiteingusouru * 04 - Looking for... (Instrumantal) * 05 - Game!Game!Game! (Instrumantal) * 06 - Faiteingusouru (Instrumantal) 2nd Session, #5 : Kuchiki Rukia & Inoue Orihime * 01 - Wind * 02 - La la la * 03 - Holy Fight * 04 - Wind (Instrumental) * 05 - La la la (Instrumental) * 06 - Holy Fight (Instrumental) Beat Collection 3rd 3rd Session, #1 : Ulquiorra Schiffer * 01 - Crush the world down * 02 - Our world * 03 - Voice Message 3rd Session, #2 : Grimmjow Jaggerjack * 01 - Break * 02 - Six feelings * 03 - Voice Message 3rd Session, #3 : Aizen Sousuke * 01 - Shinsen * 02 - Kyoka Suigetsu * 03 - Voice Message 3rd Session, #4 : Tousen Kaname * 01 - Banshuu no oto * 02 - Hoshi * 03 - Voice Message 3rd Session, #5 : Nellieru Tu (Nell) * 01 - Kokoro Oasis * 02 - Every Fight! * 03 - Voice Message 3rd Session, #6 : Szayel Aporro Grantz * 01 - Science show * 02 - Pink * 03 - Voice Message Beat Collection 4th 4th Session, #1 : Byakuya Kuchiki & Rukia Kuchiki * 01 - Yozora no Kawa * 02 - Ten no Hoshi * 03 - Listen to one story * 04 - Talk Session 4th Session, #2 : Ukitake Jushiro & Shiba Kaien * 01 - Kotonoba * 02 - Nimorebii * 03 - Fuu~Inochi to Hokori * 04 - Talk Session 4th Session, #3 : Amagai Shūsuke & Kifune Makoto * 01 - Hyoujou * 02 - Monochrome * 03 - Uragawa * 04 - Talk Session Bleach B Station 1st Season Volume 01 * 01 - Opening Talk * 02 - Fumiko Orikasa On The Air * 03 - Kentaro Ito On The Air * 04 - Mitsuaki Madono On The Air * 05 - Bonus Track Intro ~Good Vibrations From Bleach-FM~ * 06 - Gomi Tame Mitai Na Machi De Oretachi Wa Deatta ~Liquid Groove Mix~ Volume 02 * 01 - Opening Talk ~To-Ku no Mori de Yahho~ * 02 - Fumihiko Tachiki On The Air ~Futari wa Tsuri Tomodachi!~ * 03 - Kouki Miyata On The Air ~Bleach Ecchi Hanataro Station~ * 04 - Bonus Track Intro ~Zenryaku Gake no Ue Yori Hizou Demo Ryuushutsu~ * 05 - Hanataro desu ~REMIX desu. Version~ Volume 03 * 01 - Opening Talk ~Hora, Oretachitte Konbijyan~ * 02 - Noriaki Sugiyama On the Air ~Uryuu wa 2.5 Maime Kyara~ * 03 - Mitsuaki Madono On the Air ~Misutaa 5 Shyuume~ * 04 - Satsuki Yukino On the Air ~Yoruichi-san wa Jiyuujin!~ * 05 - Bonus Track Intro ~Buriichi Shyootokonto • Buriburi Kodomo Soudanshitsu~ * 06 - Aesthetics and Identity -TB Club MIX- Volume 04 * 01 - Opening Talk ~BBS Saiban, Kaitei~ * 02 - Ryotaro Okiayu On the Air ~Hisabisa no Taichyou Toujyou~ * 03 - Hiroki Yasumoto On the Air ~Rajio Shyotaiken~ * 04 - Bonus Track Intro ~Mu! ...Yuuzai!~ * 05 - Shinpainai Onee-san –King Kon Remix– Volume 05 * 01 - Opening Talk ~Tameguchi Jinsei Soudan RITAANZU~ * 02 - Koji Yusa on the Air ~Tsukimono wa Docchi?! * 03 - Mitsuaki Madono on the air ~Kingashinen Kon-sama da! * 04 - Nobuyuki Hiyama on the air ~Tsukitsuki no Mai Tanjou Hiwa~ * 05 - Bonus Track Intro ~Kore wo Saigo ni Shite Kudasai~ * 06 - Fuyu no Hanabi~ Sekai wa Ki ni Azamuki no Ue ni~ Volume 06 * 01 - Opening Talk ~Orihime Supesharu Menyuu Futatabi!!~ * 02 - Hideo Ishikawa on the air ~Futari no Deai wa...~ * 03 - Yuki Matsuoka on the air ~Watashi no Ryouri Tabetemiru?! ~ * 04 - Bonus Track Intro ~Sougyokotowari X3 Futatabi~ * 05 - Sky High ~Bankai Mix~ Bleach B Station 2nd Season Volume 01 * 01 - Fumiko Orisaka on the air * 02 - Shin-Ichiro Miki on the air * 03 - Koja Yusa on the air * 04 - Bonus Track * 05 - Rukia Remix Volume 02 * 01 - Rowi Park on the air * 02 - Toru Ohkawa on the air * 03 - Bonus Track Intro * 04 - This Light I See -氷雪 Mix- Volume 03 * 01 - Tomokazu Sugita on the air * 02 - Aya Hisakawa on the air * 03 - Ryusei Nakao on the air * 04 - Bonus Track Intro * 05 - Faiteingusouru -B"B"S Mix- Volume 04 Volume 05 Volume 06 Catégorie:Bleach Bleach